Hija de las Sombras
by Fluttershy discord vegeta spak
Summary: Luna y Sombra se ven en el castillo de Cantero en secreto pero que pasara cuando la princesa de la noche tiene una hija con el rey de las sombras
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic va a tratar acerca de la hija de la princea Luna y el rey Sombra Somber Moon relatare su vida despues de que su madre Luna fuese desterrada nuevamente a la Luna por su tia Celestia y de como tubo que vivir en un castillo acompañada de su padre Sombra quien la queria demaciado.**

 **Bueno aclaro My Little Pony no me pertenece todos los derechos le pertenecen a hasbro todo lo que lean en este fic es ficticio creado por fans para fans.**

 **Capitulo 1: Luna conoce a Sombra.**

-Es una noche hermosa no lo crees?-dijo Celestia a su hermana en el balcon.

-No es de mis mejores trabajos, tiene pocas estrellas-fue la respuesta de Luna

-Yo creo que es hermosa-Dijo la pony blanca.

Su hermana asintio con la cabeza y una sonrisa a la vez agrego.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde no- con un bozteso

Celestia asintio con la cabeza.

Ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Celestia daria una ultima ojeada a las cartas de sus subditos en el salon del no se ocupaba de eso asique fue a su habitacion.

Celestia se concentraba en sus cartas se encargaba de que tubiera una respuesta apropiada para cada una.

De la nada aparecio un sobre que tenia destino del imperio de inmediatamente imagino que seria una carta de su sobrina la princesa Candace y estaba en lo cierto.

Dejo todo su trabajo de lado y leyo detenidamente la carta.

 _Querida Princesa Celestia:_

 _Temo tener que informarle que un grave acontecimiento a ocurrido en el Imperio de Cristal._

Celestia detubo su lectura ay y empezo a preocuparce, si su sobrina hablaba con tanta formalidad no podia ser cualquier cosa asique siguio leyendo.

 _Nuestro peor miedo a rey Sombra ha escapado y anda suelto por alguna desgracia no sabemos con exactitud donde esta podria estar por cualquier lugar. Le ruego que porfavor avise a la princesa Luna para que este alerta pero por ningun motivo avisele a sus subditos no queremos que entren en panico. Los guardias de Cristal y Shining Armor estan intentando localisarlo._

 _Sin mas que decir la saludo atentamente_

 _Princesa Candace_

Celestia estaba paralizada no sabia como reaccionar,el rey de las sombras estaba libre y podia estar por cualquier parte.

Mientras Celestia intentaba digerir la noticia, Luna estaba en su habitacion frente a un gran espejo, peinando su larga cabellera estrellada.

Luna estaba tan concentrada en su melena que no noto la sombra negra que la observaba por la sombra abrio la ventana y un pequeño chillido sono.

Luna volteo pero solo diviso la ventana abierta.

-Tal vez el viento la abrio- dijo Luna mientras cerraba la ventana.

La pony azul se dirigia al espejo para continuar con lo suyo cuando la sombra la acorralo contra una pared. Luna asustada grito y la sombra se transformo en el fugitivo del cual hablaba la princesa escucho el grito y corrio inmediatamente a la habitacion de su hermana.

Luna miro asutada al rey se miraban a los ojos en silencio.

Ella arrojo un florero a la cabeza de Sombra, este se tocaba la cabeza retorciendose de dolor. Luna tomo una jarra de vidrio dispuesta a aventarsela a Sombra.

-ESPERA ESCUCHAME!- grito Sombra desesperado.

-Por que tendria que escuchar a un tirano como tu- dijo Luna.

-Por favor Nighmare no vine aqui para lastimarte- dijo el pony gris tirado en el suelo aterrado.

-No me llames asi y ademas por que habria de creerte- contesto Luna dispuesta a aventar el jarron.

-Por que se de lo que eres capas y ademas yo no lastimaria a mi princesa favorita-dijo Sombra con picardia

-No te hagas conmigo yo no soy tan facil como otras ponis y dime porque estas aqui-

Sombra empezo a tomar confianza y empezo a jugar con Luna.

-Estoy aqui en busca de mi media naranja la pony mas linda de toda equestria-Sombra se incorporo y siguio hablando.

-Luna vine aqui por que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, mi amor por ti no se compara a otro que halla sentido jamas-

Luna solto el jarron que se quebro en el dulces palabras hizo que ignorara lo tirano que era Sombra incluso ignoro el sonido de la puerta que su hermana golpiaba intentando entrar.

-Enserio sientes eso por mi ?-dijo Luna enamorada pero ese sentimiento duro poco.

-Espera un momento no estabas profundamente enamorado de mi hermana?

Sombra habia superado totalmente a Celestia pero el amor que sentia por Luna era mas grande todavia.

-Luna ese es el pasado si estubiera interesado en Celestia habria ingresado a su habitacion-

Luna podia ver cosas que otros no y las mentiras eran una de ellas pero no vio que Sombra mintiera estaba diciendo la verdad el enverdad la amaba , tubo compacion y no le hizo nada.

-Sabes creo que podria darte una oportunidad- Dijo Luna agarrandolo del casco.

Sombra sonrio de encanto los dos ponis se disponian a besarse se acercaban lentamente ambos estaban muy estaba apunto de entrar asique tubieron que dejar el beso para otra prometio verla cada noche y Luna acepto ambos se despidieron y convertido en una sombra se alejo.

Celestia entro a la habitacion alarmada y vio que su hermana estaba dormida. La pony sonrio y se dirigio a su habitacion.

 **Espero que les haya gustado soy nueva y esta es mi segunda historia para hacer este fic me inspire en videos como "Luna Lament's" en varios dibujos que vi en internet. Tengo muchas ideas interesantes para este fic y espero que les guste lo que viene.**


	2. una sorpresa inesperada

**les guste y que dejen sus comentarios :)**

 **My Little Pony no me pertenece todos los derechos le pertecen a Hasbro todo lo que yo escriba es inventado por mi recuerden de fans para fans Disfrutenlo.**

 **Capitulo 2: Una sorpresa inesperada.**

Luna y Sombra se veian cada noche como el lo habia prometido y cada vez se sentian mas enamorados.  
Luna se apresuraba en preparar la noche para verlo. Celestia sentia que algo no andaba bien. Su hermana se encerraba en su habitacion y no la dejaba ingresar hasta la mañana siguiente. Ademas trataba de subir la luna pronto para dormir temprano.

Celestia habia perdido un poco de confianza en Luna no era coinsidencia que desde la misteriosa desaparicion de Sombra su hermana actuaba de esa manera.

Esa noche se fue a dormir preocupada.

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaba esperaba impacientemente a su hermana que no se presentaba.

Finalmente Luna aparecio se sentia cansada y sentia que sus cascos no la sostenian.

-por fin apareciste no?- Dijo Celestia un poco molesta.

\- Perdoname hermana pero no me he sentido muy bien desde esta mañana- Contesto Luna.

Celestia miro bien a su hermana.

-Segura que dormiste bien anoche?-

-eeem si dormi bien pero un poco tarde-

-Estas segura no te vez muy bien-

-Si hermana estoy bien pero ahora que lo mencionas tengo un singular apetito-

-que?- pregunto Celestia un poco asustada

-Pues si tengo hambre tengo antojos de helado y frutillas- dijo Luna.

-Me parece que tenemos que enviarte a ver a un medico-

-No te digo que estoy bien-nego la pony azul

-Pero yo te veo mal te enviare a un doctor enseguida-

Luna suspiro y obedecio a su hermana.

Al llegar al hospital el doctor le hizo varios decidio ir sin su hermana ya que era exagerada desde que ella era pequeña.

El doctor llego con un papel en los se sentia nerviosa nunca le habia gustado ir al medico.

-pues segun los estudios que te realizamos estas...-

-que que tengo doctor-

-pues felicitaciones princesa esta embarazada-

-quee!-

 **Bueno espero que les halla gustado le pone suspenso a la historia.**

 **Perdonen por no haber escrito antes porque se me rompio el dispositivo que uso para escribir pero ahora volvi asique espero que sigan leyendo**


End file.
